This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of Dr. Moore's research program is to identify biomarkers for pathological placental malaria. The experimental approach for our collaboration will be to elucidate changes in glycan-related gene expression in syncytiotrophoblast following treatment with various stimuli using our qRT-PCR platform. Previous reports in the literature on placental malaria have implicated a role for glycosaminoglycans (GAGs)(ie. Chondriotin Sulfate A) in malarial infection. Our initial experiments will include evaluation of transcript abundance of GAG-related genes.